


Mistletoe & Presents (Part One)

by Cosmic_Files



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Holiday, Holidays, Mistletoe, Presents, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Files/pseuds/Cosmic_Files





	1. Chapter 1

Scully stood, cracking her back. She smiled to herself as she looked at the Christmas tree. Ornaments made by her children hung among the glass ornaments and the multi colored light bulbs.  
Silver tinsel hung from the branches with popcorn strung around the tree. Presents of various sizes were wrapped with different colored wrapping paper. Some presents were wrapped in newspaper, others with ufo’s on them. None of it matched. But somehow, it melted together perfectly.  
She threw another log onto the fire to keep the unremarkable house heated. She hated feeling cold even though old man winter had kissed rural Virginia for nearly a month now. Scully walked up the stairs, careful to avoid the creaky stairs. She knew morning would be here before she knew it and the last thing she wanted to do was wake up Emily and William.  
-  
-  
-  
The strong aroma of coffee and wood burning filled the entire house. Scully had hung mistletoe in various places around their home. Mulder was pulling the cherry rhubarb pie out of the oven as the turkey roasted away.  
William ran around with his sister Emily as Scully came downstairs wearing a thick red wool sweater and black skirt. Stockings kept her feet warm as she walked across the hardwood floor. She stared at Mulder in appreciation. She loved her man adorned in an apron. Mulder pulled his worn jeans up his hips before he pushed the sleeves of his green sweater up his strong arms.  
“I thought you were never going to wake up,” Mulder teased before he gave Scully a chaste kiss.  
“Has anyone arrived yet?” She questioned. It was nearly ten in the morning and she was expecting her family to come soon. She already felt guilty for sleeping in so late.  
“Maggie called. She is on her way with Bill the bull and his family.” Mulder responded; giving a knowing smirk.  
Scully lightly slapped his arm, barely holding back a grin, “Be nice. It’s Christmas!” A young William gently tugged on Scully’s shirt gently.  
Scully looked down and swept her son into her arms, “Yes baby?“ She smiled and attacked his face with kisses. William’s laughter made her heart want to explode in happiness. Mulder felt himself smiling so big that he felt as though he could die right now and he would be happy.  
He laughed even harder as Scully spun them in a circle, “Mommy!” The six year old squealed, “When are we going to open presents?!” Scully looked at the ufo’s on her son’s blue shirt and raised an eyebrow at Mulder.  
Mulder simply responded with a boyish grin and a shrug, “Soon baby. Grandma Maggie will be here with Uncle Bill, Aunt Tara, and Alex.“ She answered, seeing William’s excitement bright in his eyes.  
“Uncle Bill the Bull? But he is scary.” William said and stuck his thumb in his mouth.  
Scully gave Mulder a pointed look before she responded to William, “Uncle Bill is nice! He is bringing presents and you get to play will Alex. It will be fun baby boy.” She responded before she pulled his thumb out of his mouth, “Now go play some more with Emily!”  
“Okay!” William said brightly. His fears were eased away as he ran towards his sister at full speed.  
Mulder pulled out three pans of cinnamon rolls before he handed Scully a mug of coffee just the way she liked it.  
Scully gave a warm appreciative smile before taking a cautious sip. She looked at Mulder over the brim of the mug. She watched the way he put the cinnamon rolls out and then basted the turkey. She forgot how well he could move around the kitchen and cook. He was definitely the better chef of the two.  
“How late were you up last night wrapping? I didn’t hear you come to bed last night.” Mulder inquisitively asked. Squeals of laughter and feet pounding against the floor came loudly from the living room as Emily and William played tag.  
“I went to sleep at four in the morning. The kids are so worth all of this. Mulder, the only thing that will be missing is Melissa,” She responded with a hint of sadness in her voice. Her sister was off traveling in California. She was happy that her sister was following her dreams but missed her greatly.  
Mulder finished icing the cinnamon rolls; wiping his hands on the apron before he hugged her tightly to his body. He reveled in the softness of her body against his muscular one. The smell of her perfume invaded his nostrils and he wanted to pause this moment forever.  
“I know babe,” He murmured before he kissed the top of her forehead.  
Mulder heard the front door open, “William! Emily!“ Maggie called out brightly.  
Scully’s eyes lit up as she untangled herself from Mulder, "Thank you for making breakfast and starting dinner,” She murmured gratefully before she walked to the living room and hugged her mom tightly. She breathed in her Mom’s familiar scent and heard three other sets of feet clearing the snow off of their boots.  
Two large plastic bags, filled to the brim with presents were set against the wall by Bill as his wife, Tara. Alex, nearly sixteen, put his boots with the rest of the shoes with a quick hello before he went to find his younger cousins. Mulder shook hands with Bill, exchanging pleasantries as Maggie still held her daughter, slightly smoothing out her hair; gently rocking their bodies.  
“How are you?” Maggie finally asked as she cupped her daughters face. She was thrilled to see her daughter so happy. She always knew that Fox would be the only one to ever make her smile like this. Even though Maggie found their relationship infuriating and confusing, she knew that there was no one else who would make her baby girl smile like Fox.  
“I’m good. Come on! Mulder made cinnamon rolls and there is more than enough coffee!” Scully smiled genuinely.  
Maggie gave Mulder a big, warm hug, “Hi Fox.” She said and gave him one more squeeze before she stepped back.  
“Hi Maggie,” He smiled warmly as he grinned at her, “I am really happy you came.” He said gently.  
Bill gave Scully a one armed hug, wishing her a Merry Christmas before he took the bags to place the gifts underneath the tree. Scully watched her children mingle with their cousin briefly before she went to retrieve her coffee mug, walking arm in arm with her Mom to the kitchen.  
“The only person missing is Melissa, “Maggie said softly as she cradled Emily on her hip. She kissed her granddaughter’s cheek before she looked at Scully.  
"I know,” Scully murmured and cast her eyes downwards. She took a deep breath as she felt Mulder’s hand on the small of her back.  
“Can I get you ladies a cinnamon roll?” Mulder offered up.  
“Can I have one Mr. Potato Head?” Emily asked with a smile. A giggle was already in her voice.  
Mulder gently untangled Emily from Maggie’s arms and lead his daughter to the table for some food. He knew Scully needed some time with her Mom.  
Maggie gently squeezed her hand, “I am so happy we all got together. Your father would be so happy for you Scully. I know I am proud of you.“ She murmured and squeezed her daughters hand, “You are always working so hard and now, now you have this beautiful family and you are just so amazing,”  
Scully swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat as she heart her radio being turned on. She smiled as Bing Crosby’s rich voice drifted out of unseen speakers.  
I’ll be home for Christmas. You can plan on me. Please have snow and mistletoe. And presents by the tree.  
Scully smiled as the song soothed her emotions, "I wish Melissa were here.” She murmured.  
“Then consider your wish granted,” Melissa said as she gave a mischievous grin as she leaned against the door frame. Her cheeks were pink from the cold blistery wind. Her hair was windblown and she was bundled underneath a black winter coat and her feet warm from her boots.  
Scully felt her eyes widen to the size of saucers, “Melissa!“ She choked out before encasing her sister in a tight hug.  
"Fox made sure I got here safe and sound.” Melissa murmured in her sister’s ear.  
“Merry Christmas Melissa,” She said through her sniffles. Scully felt like she was floating on cloud nine as her sister’s earthy scent filled her nostrils. Bill was in the living room with the kids and Tara. He was happy that his other sister had been able to join them. As much as he hated to admit it, Mulder had been the one to be able to make that doable.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Scully and Mulder stuffed the rest of the wrapping paper into the garbage bags before setting them down by the back door. Scully turned off the kitchen light before walking towards the living room.  
They had already carried their children to bed, tucking their tired bodies in for a peaceful night’s sleep. Her family had left forty minutes ago and it was now ten in the evening. Promises of seeing each other for New Years had been said. Melissa had opted to stay with Maggie tonight.  
Mulder would be watching the children tomorrow so Scully could go spend more time with Melissa before she left. He knew how much it meant to Scully. Things were beyond amazing right now and he wanted to keep it that way. He wanted to keep seeing her smiling like this for as long as he could. He hoped that this would erase some of the horrible things that had happened in the past.  
Frank Sinatra’s robust, gravelly voice sang to them on a lower volume. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas soothed their old tiring bodies.  
“Mulder, thank you for the best Christmas ever.” She murmured sincerely and curled into his side as they sat on the couch. Her hand found the familiar place on his chest.  
Mulder gently pulled her into his lap as he kissed her cheek, and nuzzling her neck; breathing in the scents of Christmas from her skin. He ran his hand down her spine, pressing his fingers into a tense knot. He felt Scully melt against him as he massaged some tension out of her body.  
“I haven’t seen you so happy and carefree that this has been the best Christmas for me in years. I love you Scully and I wanted nothing more than to see this. Seeing the way that you were looking at William and Emily and how you got to see your sister? I am happy that I got to see you in this light.” Mulder replied, “I forever just want you to be happy like this forever.” He murmured.  
Scully could feel the vibrations of his voice in her bones as she ran her fingers through his hair, “I love you too Mulder. Why don’t you go to bed and I will be there soon. I will put away the rest of the food real quick before I join you.” She murmured. Even though she said those words, she did try to move.  
Scully could feel herself relaxing more and more into Mulder as his finger got rid of the knot on her back.  
“You forgot one thing,” Mulder murmured as he looked up. Scully felt her lips stretch into a smile as she saw him holding a bundle of mistletoe above their heads.  
“How could I forget something so simple?" She purred.

To be continued…


	2. Mistletoe & Presents (2)

Scully stood in front of the mirror, moving strands of hair out of her face. She had finished applying her night cream to make sure that her skin felt extra smooth to the touch. She wanted to make tonight special for Mulder since he had worked so hard to make today special for her. Hell, he was even nice to Bill. She heard Mulder gently close Emily’s door. She had woken up from a nightmare while Scully had been putting the food away.   
She walked towards the bed, feeling the silk move over her fair skin fluidly. She sat in her chair that belonged to her vanity, as she heard Mulder coming. She wove her fingers together, before placing them in her lap. Her spine was as straight as a pole. She could feel the excitement building in her tummy making her feel warm and excited. Scully knew for sure that it wasn’t just the eggnog that was making her feel this way.  
Scully felt the robe drape itself open slightly as she crossed her legs. The red robe contrasted her milky flesh perfectly. She looked up as Mulder walked through the door. She swiped her tongue along her lower lip as she held eye contact with him. She watched as his eyes filled with lust quickly as his fingers slightly twitched.  
She giggled as he stumbled slightly, “I thought Christmas was over,” He questioned as his eyes ran over his wife’s body.   
Scully stood, as she started to walk towards him, “You forgot to open one present,” she purred. She watched as Mulder licked his plump lower lip. She felt her own body grow warm with lust.  
"I guess you can add me to the naughty list.“ He responded huskily. He ran his fingers over the silk robe hungrily. He wanted to rip off everything that she wore and taste all the flavors of Scully. He bit his lower lip as he felt himself grow.  
Scully saw the bulge that was beginning to grow in her husband’s pants. She felt excitement shoot straight to her core. Her groans were swallowed as Mulder kissed her. She could taste the saltiness from the sunflower seeds he had probably been eating before putting Emily back to sleep. Mulder could taste her minty toothpaste.   
She felt Mulder’s hand go to the small of her back before he pulled her flush to his body. He captured her lips with his own, swallowing her soft moans as his other hand slipped under the robe. Scully could feel his evening stubble gently scratch her porcelain skin, sending more waves straight to her core. He could feel the difference in the material switch from satin to mesh on the pads of his fingers.   
Mulder felt his eyebrows shoot up. He broke the kiss and took a step back to see what Scully was wearing. His eyes ran over the black satin. He loved the way the sheer material ran over her flesh from her hips up to her breasts. He briefly wondered what kind of panties she was wearing. His fingers ran over the flowers that started at her belly button, traveling upwards.   
Scully shuddered as she felt his fingers go over her already erect nipples. She opened her eyes; looking up at Mulder, "You are the best gift I could have ever gotten.” He murmured with soft eyes. His thumb pushed the spaghetti strap off her shoulder.  
Scully stepped close as the corner of her lips twitched as she fought from smiling, “Shut up Mulder.“ Scully pressed her lips against his; swallowing any other words that could have been coming.   
Mulder grunted as he lifted Scully and felt her legs wrap around his waist. He felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight as he took slightly clumsy steps backwards. He could still feel the eggnog buzzing in his body.   
Scully sighed as she felt her body sink into the mattress. She propped herself up on her elbows as she looked up at Mulder with hooded eyes. She watched as he kneeled before her and pushed up the skirt of her lingerie. She groaned as she felt him cup her through her panties.   
Mulder gave a lustful smirk before his head disappeared beneath the skirt, appearing moments later with her panties between his teeth. He was happy to see how wet Scully already was. He tossed the black lace thong to the ground without hesitation. He wanted all of Scully. He wanted to make sure that she knew how much he loved her.  
Mulder groaned as he pushed her skirt up kissing her creamy knees as he worked his way slowly up to her thighs. He heard Scully’s soft whimpers and sighs. He nipped gently, as her heady scent was filling his nostrils the closer he got. He could feel himself salivating.  
Scully fell onto her back when she felt Mulder run his tongue up her slit. She threaded her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping his scalp. She felt his arms snake around her hips, holding her down as he flicked his tongue against her clit, “Oh fuck Mulder,” She groaned as she clenched her hand into a fist as he ran his tongue along her wet folds tasting her. He groaned as her flavor melted against his tongue.  
Scully tasted like an earthy honey flavor that he just couldn’t get enough of. He slowly slid a finger into her and felt himself grow even tighter as Scully ground her hips against mouth. She groaned, louder this time. She mentally begged him to never ever stop.  
Scully gasped and looked at Mulder with hooded eyes. She felt her eyebrow cock slightly as he pulled away and looked at her. His eyes were feral. She had only seen this look on rare occasions. She guessed that the lingerie did it to him this time. She held eye contact as she bunched the fabric up her body and over her head. She wordlessly challenged Mulder to do the same.  
Mulder pulled his shirt off and stepped out of his boxers and pants in a matter of seconds. Scully shivered as she felt a tingle run down her spine. She knew that she might be walking a little weirdly tomorrow but that was okay for her own accord. She inhaled deeply as Mulder pulled her into a kiss. She could feel herself get wetter as she tasted herself on his lips.  
Scully moaned against Mulder’s lips as she felt his thumb rub her clit. Her hips jerked and she felt him pull away, only to lift her slightly and drop her on the bed a little bit further back. Scully lay against the pillows, and pulled him on top of her. She enjoyed the way their tongues fought for dominance as she felt his hands kneading her breasts.  
She rolled their bodies, so she was on top of Mulder. She looked down at him, smiling. She wrapped her hand around Mulder, feeling his hips jump slightly. She slowly ran her hand up and down his cock; enjoying the sounds of his moan as they filled the room. She gently slowly rolled her thumb around the tip of his penis. She knew how much he liked that. She slowly kissed down his body until she was between his legs.  
Scully held eye contact with Mulder as she flattened her tongue along the underside of his hard cock as she slowly ran her tongue up until she gently sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth. She slowly swirled her tongue around him as her hand slowly moved up and down his member. She pulled back, flicking her tongue out to lap up his salty taste.  
Mulder groaned as his hips twitched upward “Uhhh fuck Scully!” He watched as Scully crawled up his body. He felt the heat from her core as she straddled his hips. He squeezed her hips and nipped where her neck met her shoulder. Mulder sighed as he felt Scully’s arousal wetting his manhood.  
Scully sighed as he nipped her neck repeatedly. She hoped that he wouldn’t leave a mark. She felt her body begging for him, “God Mulder,” She groaned. She held her lower lip in place with her teeth as she guided Mulder to her entrance. Their moans came out in unison as Scully felt him deep inside of her. She balanced herself by placing her hands on his chest.  
She slowly swirled her hips around him. Every time she moved her hips forward, her breasts swelled. Mulder met her thrusts by slowly moving his hips upwards to meet hers. A sheer coating of sweat covered their bodies as they moved in a steady unison. Mulder didn’t know how much more he could take of her tantalizing movements. He pulled her down, feeling her soft lips against his.  
He pressed her body into the mattress as he hooked her leg over his hip. He saw the way sweat pooled in the crevice of her neck. He dropped his head, tasting her skin briefly before he started to thrust in and out of her. He felt Scully’s nails drag over his back before she felt her teeth on his earlobe.  
“Fuck me harder,” Scully moaned in his ear. Her warm breath caused gooseflesh to appear over his skin.  
His lips curled into a smile in the dark as he stopped his hips, “Beg me,” He responded huskily.  
He felt her hands on his bare bottom as she nibbled his earlobe, “Fuck me hard. Please,” She groaned. She tried to push her hips upwards, but Mulder easily pinned them into the mattress.  
He kissed along her collarbones, savoring her taste before he finally started moving his hips. He knew that he wouldn’t last much longer. He could feel the heat rushing straight to his balls as he felt Scully’s body clenching him, pulling him in. “Oh, God. Mulder!” She groaned as she felt her orgasm crash through her body in waves.  
Mulder kept stroking into her as her orgasm subsided. His balls clenched as he stifled his moans in her neck. Her flesh forever memorizing the way his breath came in hot waves against her cooling skin. After a few moments, he slowly pulled out of her. Their limbs lazily intertwined as Mulder pulled Scully to his chest. He softly kissed her swollen lips before he touched his forehead to hers, “You don’t need lingerie to make me want you,” He murmured softly.  
Scully curled into him more, feeling nothing but his flesh against hers, “I know, but it’s fun. You look at me in a way that I’ve never seen anyone look at me Mulder and it feels good to feel so wanted.”  
Mulder drew an abstract pattern on her hip with his thumb as he looked at her, “The only time that I will not want you is if I am six feet under Scully. Your body has given me some of the best gifts that I could ever ask for.” He said softly. His thumb gently dipped into her belly button, and over the cool metal ring.  
“Mulder,” Scully murmured as she shivered underneath his touch, “I love you and Emily and William more than anything in the world. You made tonight so possible and that made me so happy. The way you talked sports in a pleasant manner will Bill made me so happy. There was no fighting. That was the best gift I could ever ask for on Christmas,” She murmured.  
Mulder cupped her face, kissing her lips gently with passion and love. He pulled Scully closer, as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. He felt like a kid in a middle school as he felt Scully press her body into his. Scully wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair as their tongues danced together. They only pulled away when the need for air was stronger.  
“I will go to the end of the world to make you happy Scully, even if that means playing nice with Bill the Bull,” He grinned at her playful swat, “That is because I love you too Scully,” Mulder murmured as he felt his body pulling him into sleep.


End file.
